


Sopa

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cooking, Fools in Love, I realize I use that tag so much but it’s true, Inspired by some artwork, M/M, falcon is now Spanish only because I am and I need to project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Falcon and Mark cook dinner together. Mark is a little bratty about it, but what else is new?
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Sopa

**Author's Note:**

> So they’re making a sopa, hence the title. This is an actual recipe that is passed down in my family (I’m the only one that knows it since my Abuelita entrusted it to me out of everyone else.) 
> 
> As always, the discord chat is made up of a bunch of enablers and I was forced to write this. Lol.

Mark never understood the whole pretense on cooking. Why go out to some store and get food just to bring it back to his house to cook? Ordering sushi from his couch was a million times easier and didn’t involve him having to get his hands dirty. 

But Falcon. Falcon loved to cook. He enjoyed going out to the grocery store and picking fresh vegetables. Had told Mark this so many times (even though Mark was convinced it sounded fake.) He even enjoyed making things from scratch. That was just too far for Mark. 

But now, well, that was then. Before they became anything close to ‘a serious relationship’. And now every other night was spent in his hardly used kitchen as Falcon taught him a new dish for the evening. 

“Now you want to sauté the tomatoes and onions until they’re translucent.” Falcon spoke, looking over his shoulder to direct Mark. His arms cradled a large mixing bowl as he continued to stir the contents inside of it. 

“When that’s done you want to add the water and wait for it to come to a boil.” He continued, returning his attention back to the bowl. 

“Aye aye captain.” Mark replied with a salut before going back to the pot. He hadn’t quite remembered the name for the dish. Some Spanish soup that Falcon said was a family recipe. And that Mark should be honored he was learning it. Mark just knew from previous experience that if he didn’t keep a close enough eye on it, it would begin to burn. Which was why Falcon had confiscated his phone before they had begun. 

_Mark even tried weakly to come up with excuses, “But what if I want to double check the recipe?” He tried but was met with Falcons hard stare._

_“Not needed, since I’ve memorized it since I was twelve years old.” He replied, “I will gladly remind you a million times if you forget something.” A smile pulled ahead his beak and Mark huffed in defeat._

“Alright, Gravsey, it’s ready.” Mark spoke, letting Falcon look over his shoulder before nodding his head in approval for Mark to add the water. 

“Alright, now we have to let that come to a boil, if you want to go ahead and add in another slab of butter, that would be helpful.” He replied. Mark hated the way he worded things. The way he asked twice in a single sentence for him to do something that had him scurrying in any attempt to satisfy him. 

“Didn’t we put butter in it earlier?” Mark asked, clearly recalling that the tomatoes and onions were simmering in butter. 

“Yes, but my Abuelita always told me to add the butter. It cuts the fat and adds flavor.” Falcon replied, setting the bowl on the counter and turning towards Mark. 

“That doesn’t sound right.” Mark replied, leaning against the counter. 

“Well, Abuelita never lies.” Falcon stated factually. “Her word is gold” 

“Alright babe.” Mark replied, pushing himself off the counter and towards Falcon. The older man quickly tugged him closer by his belt loops and placed a quick kiss to his beak. 

When they parted Falcon spoke, “Put your phone back.” He didn’t need eyes in the back of his head to know that Mark was trying to sneakily get to his phone that was on the counter behind him. 

Mark pouted and stuck his tongue out, “Meanie.” He said as Falcon let out a laugh. 

“After we’re done cooking, ok. You promised me.” He reminded the parrot. And Mark did. He was trying to be better. Trying to not be on his phone as much. Wanted to be more present for his relationship with Falcon. And if that called for drastic measures and forced time away from his phone, then so be it. It was all worth it for getting to spend more time with Falcon 

Almost. 

“I know.” He whined in response and Falcon took the opportunity to kiss him once more before returning to the bowl. 

“Once the water starts boiling you can add the noodles.” Falcon spoke. 

“I know.” Mark replied. He hated to admit it, but Mark found he liked cooking. But only when he got to cook with Falcon by his side. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
